


钩吻止息

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, 失禁, 雌化描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 他的心和身体都很坦诚，但他的旅程和追逐太漫长，能表达的言语太薄浅。无尽之海淹没了哭泣的证据，然后倒灌进他身体里，没有尽头，也不存在出口。
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 12





	钩吻止息

01  
红与金在怀中燃烧成一条生生不息的河流，呼吸是一种渴求，起伏的胸膛在颤抖，某个名字被繁杂却又专注的思绪拼凑完整，在唇齿间吞吐。眼角的红是炽烈焰火滚过的烫伤，湿润的泪滴衔在眼中，被战栗抖落，淹没在大火中。

没能压制住脱口而出的哭腔，变回埃尔梅罗二世的韦伯咬着下唇，将积蓄已久的眼泪全都挤落，泪痕停在下巴处，泪水滴溅和喘息成了唯二声响。他环抱着属于那个人的披风，小心翼翼地将侧脸贴得很近，仿佛依偎在对方的胸膛，微蹙的眉头收紧又放松，垂下的眼睑掩饰不了满脸的怀念与依恋。

黑色的长发散落在地板上，裂出河流破碎的支系。

战场上的风比剑还要锋利，卷起鲜红的披风时猎猎作响，将二世的头发拂起，然后头也不回地消失在未知的彼端。他的脸色看上去是一贯的冷静，偶尔出现的裂痕也会很快被抚平。尽管试图在心中宽慰自己这只是例行工作，但对于立香让自己以这副姿态和亚历山大站在一起，他还是感到了不适应。

出发前他试过据理力争，可当他的王以少年人的姿态看着他的时候，他的嘴和他的心都没办法说不，点头的时候感觉魂魄都被牵着走。

脑海中的画面太深刻，导致只要二世闭上眼睛就会开始反复播放。红色的头发像火焰腾起，又如同生命的脉搏，在他身体的每个角落跳动。

平日里被衣袖和手套夹在中间的那一截手腕彻底暴露在空气里，纤长的手上骨节清晰可见，看上去可以被轻易折断，不可言说的禁忌是脆弱质感的伴生品，就连他握着自己的阴茎自慰时也诉说着禁欲。

他呜咽着，眼眶有些隐晦的潮湿。抚慰性器的手在颤抖，黏腻的水液从指缝里流出来，打湿了柱体，几乎让他握不稳。

怀中的披风早已被二世安稳地放置在了床上，而他自己则像个无助又颓丧的人，软着身体跪在一旁，枕着床边，慌乱又渴望地撸动掌中的阴茎，心中不断恳求这种羞耻又荒唐的欲望快点过去。

他不能闭上眼睛。脑海中，年轻王者的背影在不断重播，仿佛下一秒就会转过来，用那双天真诚恳的双眼看向他，可他如今的姿态是一种亵渎。

视线找不到安放的地方，二世只好把有些酸痛的腰再往下沉了沉，好让自己能凝视阴影覆盖着的那层洁白地板。

黑色的衬衫还固执地贴在瘦削的身体上，褶皱成片地扭曲成型后又被抚平，可以借此窥视长发和布料覆盖的单薄后背，随着呼吸的节奏紧绷、微微弓起，伸手便可以触摸到脊柱与蝴蝶骨。

指节因为单一的动作而变得麻木僵硬，二世只好认命用手去勾顶端的马眼，以此来刺激自己射精的欲望，哪怕他心里明白，只要让那幻想中的画面继续下去，他就可以立马结束这形同折磨的自慰。

他的心和身体都很坦诚，但他的旅程和追逐太漫长，能表达的言语太薄浅。无尽之海淹没了哭泣的证据，然后倒灌进他身体里，没有尽头，也不存在出口。  
好像全都是腥咸灰暗的海水，睁眼就会冒出来，张嘴就会漫出来。于是表达成了一种奢望，除非他把自己吐干净，把最后一滴海水都吐出来，只有这样，才能将那些思念、奢望、孤独，还有……宣之于口。 

快感逼迫二世将手上的速度变快，高潮的前兆让虚张声势的热量从最深处蔓延而来，表层皮肤沁出汗水。他小声的喘息中满是难耐，战栗的指尖紧贴热而滑的柱体，手上的速度越来越快，直到精液射出。

02  
从让人窒息而绷紧的西装外套被脱下开始，男人抱着披风的背影疲惫又眷恋，身后沉默的少年看不见他的表情，但却清楚地知道，有从束缚中解放出来的双手，和压抑又难耐的喘息。黑色的长发和衬衫，纤细的手腕，无意识轻轻摇晃的腰肢，禁欲又放荡。他跪在床边，垂头如同祈求怜爱却什么都不说的情人。

高潮让二世的呼唤比裂了满地的玻璃还要支离破碎，可站了许久的亚历山大偏偏把那声“rider”听得清清楚楚。

时间太短，犹豫一秒都是耽误。 

王绝对不会停下蹂躏与征服的脚步。

“老师。”年少的王声音很脆，像是用力把什么易碎品掰碎，顷刻间落地叫人心神俱震。开口的瞬间就暴露了自己的所在，但亚历山大看上去比一个巡视领地的君主还要坦荡，气定神闲地朝二世走过去，好像自己是个捧着书来请教问题的学生，而不是一个撞破对方自慰的有心人。

处于意外中心的二世根本没有任何机会来收拾自己的残局，他掌心里、地板上，还有黑色的西裤上，零星遍布着属于他的精液，更别说他的手还正握着刚刚颓软下去的性器，短短几秒里做什么都徒劳，遮掩和躲藏也是欲盖弥彰。往日的镇定和从容在这个时候没了声息，亚历山大的声音让他大脑一片空白，在反应过来想要做点什么用以挽回的时候，一只手已经搭上了肩膀。

高潮余韵的退却还需要时间，但二世的脸已经白了一片，他的心跳大概从来没那么快过。指尖在抖身体也在抖，他恐慌又害怕，下意识竟要摆脱亚历山大的手，将自己藏起来。

“老师，转过来看着我。”亚历山大嘴上柔声安抚道，手上的力气却一点都没小，“没事的，我向你保证。”

闻言，二世的身体僵了一瞬间，然后他立马就放弃了抵抗，缓慢滞涩地转过了身，在亚历山大的注视下以自认为极其狼狈的姿态看向对方，哪怕他根本不知道那双红色的眼睛里到底装着什么情绪。

这该是什么样的画面，他想象不出来。

渐渐变冷的精液，衣衫不整，眼眶刺红，不受控制颤抖的手，从侧脸滑下的汗水，赤裸的阴茎。  
红发的少年俯身下来，面色平静，手掌有力，掌心烫热，一头红发就算在无边黑夜中也能点燃生生不息的火。

他只知道顺从，此时再想做什么都是徒劳，只能愣神看着对方越凑越近。

二世的口中还残留着烟味的苦涩，紧贴上来的唇是热的，吐息是烫的，他则湿润、冰凉，却又柔软。舌头强势的长驱直入在他的顺从下显出一种亲密，从未被他人打开的身体激动又紧张，心跳快得好似他是向敬爱的王献上初夜的处子，亚历山大被这点取悦，开始变本加厉地亲他，灵活的舌头搅弄湿热口腔，掠夺般地扫过每一处，牙龈、上颌、踌躇不安的舌。

少年以手制住身居下位的男人，不让他退缩，逼他将那诚实勃起的肉柱堪堪圈在掌中。呜咽是因为羞耻吗，颤抖的身体在掌心画下瘙痒的弧线，犹疑不安的唇舌退无可退，纤细紧绷的脖颈从让人无法呼吸的黑色领口中挣脱，喉结随着吞咽的闷响上下滑动。

窒息感让二世的每次的呼吸变得短暂又急促，他被吻到眩晕，感觉体内的热量正不断地从鼻尖眼角渗出来，汗水浸润了皮肤、沁染了衣物，理智摇摇欲坠，不再躲闪的眼睛和攒簇的眉头显出些沉迷的可爱来。

这个吻像是掺了迷魂汤，又湿又热，他的脑子迷迷糊糊，身体下意识地开始追逐快乐，原本虚握着阴茎的手难以抗拒地紧贴，无措地触摸着自己。另一只则在亚历山大的默许下慢慢抬起，隐秘又试探地攀上了他的手臂，小心翼翼地依附。

吻终于在纠缠许久之后结束，不知是不是亚历山大坏心眼，偏偏在二世手上的动作越来越快时停下，然后就睁着一双无辜的眼睛站直了身体，居高临下地看着面色有些恍惚的男人，好像完全没有注意到濒临高潮给对方带来的窘境。

二世的表情隐约透出了痴迷，眼角的嫣红蔓延到面颊，鼻尖上挂着汗水流过的痕迹，灯光反射下闪闪发亮，被亲吻顶开的嘴大张着，能轻而易举看见微微战栗的舌头。他一头长发披散着，视线往下时，便会发现他一只骨节分明的手正在打颤，湿漉漉地握着自己的性器，动也不是，不动也不是。

睫毛上挂着湿润的泪滴，眼中栽种着情迷和意乱，他在拼命地忍耐着，哪怕自己都不明白，却还是乖乖停下了动作，等待亚历山大开口。深色的裤子上晕开了不明显的水渍，贴在皮肤上感觉冰凉，更刺激了射精的欲望。

“不需要忍耐。”亚历山大说，“老师想射的话就尽情射出来吧。”  
听到这句话的二世简直如蒙大赦，话音刚落他便不再忍耐，抚爱柱体时也不忘了揉搓顶端和囊袋，一想到对方正看着他就让他湿到无以复加，弓起腰时忍不住缓缓摇晃，压抑的呻吟听上去色情无比。

不去看床上的披风，视线也没有从二世身上移开，亚历山大不急不忙地坐到了床上。

躯体被包裹在贴身的衣物之下，男人的身体是纤瘦的，也脆弱，肌肉单薄，缺少某种爆发性的力量，但他的灵魂却坚韧而强大，哪怕肉体会很容易摧毁，不用施力都能折断。他的呻吟像是闷声哭泣，又像是无意识的勾引，低沉的，喘息着，时而拔高，如同受惊的鸟。

年轻的王注视着他，从头到脚，仿佛在用视线抚摸。男人看着掌中的阴茎，抚弄自己的方式反而更像一个毛躁的孩子，可快乐却做不得假。他跪在他脚边，湿润的眼睫和滑落的泪滴证明他在哭泣，晃动的腰和越来越多的汁水则将沉浸写在表面上。

第二次高潮来得又急又快，二世射出时什么都没能说出来，只能仰头失语，在亚历山大的凝视下将精液一股股释放。

顺手将脱力的男人揽到了身边，让他靠着自己的腿，亚历山大为他拂开了遮住脸的长发，在那张写满了失神的脸上摩挲着，指腹微烫。直到对方的呼吸渐渐放缓，涣散的目光也恢复了一些清明后，亚历山大才开口说话：“在开始之前就请老师用嘴帮我吧。”语气仿佛是在说“请帮我辅导作业”一样平淡，笑着看向满脸羞臊却又没有厌恶表现的二世，他伸手抚上他的头发。

二世当然知道对方说的什么，毕竟已经怼到他面前的粗长性器让人完全无法忽略，他的脸凑得太近了，几乎能感受到那个器物散发的热量。鼻腔里塞满了属于亚历山大的气味，把他的脑袋冲得又开始晕，从深处传出来的干渴和酥麻像极了发情的前兆。

“就像老师刚才自己做一样，试着摸摸它吧。”少年的声音里没有太大的压迫感，语气听上去也不像是命令，反而更有劝诱的意味。

“唔……”咽了咽唾沫，二世脸色痴迷，两颊红到不行，眼睛一动不动地盯着亚历山大的阴茎，乖乖将颤抖的双手奉上，小心翼翼地开始抚摸那硬热滚烫的肉棒，上下摩挲。

“凑近一点。”年轻的王似乎很乐意欣赏男人的这副模样，耐心出奇地好：“舌头伸出来舔，如果老师愿意亲它我会很高兴。”

听话地贴到了性器上，二世跪在了亚历山大腿间，沉腰下去亲了亲硬热的龟头之后，将舌尖探了出来，像是在舔舐糖果一样把顶端舔至湿润，然后在对方的引导下，搓弄着囊袋的同时也将柱身照顾到位。

手上沾满了液体粘稠的混合物，一部分来自二世自己，还有一部分来自亚历山大。对方将手不轻不重地抚在他头顶，见他已经学会了如何用舌头和亲吻服侍，很快就开口：“把它含进去，收好牙齿。” 年轻的王声音里仿佛有一种让人无法抗拒的魔力，轻而易举就能让他丢盔弃甲。

哪怕这个尺寸对二世来说多少有些困难，但依旧听话地将身体撑起来，张开了嘴，然后把龟头含入口中，尝到满嘴咸湿液体也顺从咽下。

从亚历山大的角度看过去，二世柔软的眼睫垂着，还在微微颤抖，铺开的小片绵密阴影也不安稳。透出红色的鼻尖颜色比面颊要清淡几分，汗水和眼泪都留下过痕迹。更别说一直都没有空闲的双唇，沾着精液又被唾液湿润，鲜红似血。

男人的舌尖在马眼处试探着画了圈，因为是无法轻易容纳的大小，内部不受控的收缩像极了吮吸，他忍不住用手将对方的头往下压，以便让阴茎插到口腔的更深处。

猛地一下动作差点让二世连牙齿都没来得及收起，瞪大的眼睛里也被逼出了泪水，微弱的呜咽从喉咙深处挤出，反胃的感觉让内部的紧缩变本加厉，这也更刺激了亚历山大，让他从对方手里拿走了最后一点主动权。

将双手撑在亚历山大的腿上，掌下肌肉发力的变化细微到不需要刻意感受，二世被不断往嘴里操的性器弄得晕头转向，鼻腔里塞满了属于对方的气味，大量根本来不及咽下的液体混着唾液不断往下落，把整个柱身弄得越来越湿滑，更方便在他嘴里进出。

“我该射在哪里比较好呢？”几乎没有受到影响，只是呼吸变重了些，亚历山大说话时仍然游刃有余：“老师觉得呢，是嘴里还是脸上？”虽然这么问着，但他根本没有要对方回答的意思，因为他的双手正按着二世的头，顶着人家的嘴让他根本出不了声。

“我决定了。”他说着，一副君主体恤臣下的口吻，“就让老师喝下去吧。”话音落了不久，亚历山大便狠狠地往二世不堪重负的嘴里抽插了数下，然后抵在了口腔深处，借着那不适的紧缩将精液射了进去。

拔出的瞬间，二世便捂着嘴咳得不成样子，大量无法被吞下的精液都进了他的手，从指缝漏了出去，沿着手背和手腕往下流，然后滴落。他的眼睛湿得像下了一场大雨，头发和衣服都凌乱不堪，嘴边和手上还被精液搞得一塌糊涂，再度勃起的性器不再那么精神，半挺不挺地正往外吐水，整个人看上去就像是在深夜小巷子里被人下药羞辱过。

伸手把二世眼角最后挂着的一滴眼泪擦去，亚历山大脸上有了真实的笑意，虽然看上去诚恳又无辜：“毕竟是第一次，老师不熟练也可以理解。下次努力吧。”接着，他便将话锋一转：“接下来要怎么做老师知道吗？”

才缓过来不久的二世听见对方的话，眼神不自在地游移了两秒，然后便皱着眉头闭上眼睛，甚至将头都低下去了些，像是想到了过去的什么一样羞耻不已，但片刻后还是诚实地点了点头：“……知道。”  
“果然还是和我做过了嘛。”  
“……嗯。”

03  
“我们是怎么做的？”先前让二世帮自己口交时娴熟无比的亚历山大，此时看上去充满了求知欲， “老师教我吧。”  
以他所在的时代背景和他的身份，说出这句话怎么听怎么违和，但二世就是被迷了心窍，明明已经羞到恨不得昏死过去，却还是在对方期待的语气下红透脸点了头。

在亚历山大意味不明的眼神下将披风妥当收好，二世硬着头皮坐到了床上，缩着身体有些犹豫地伸手去解皮带。皮料和金属制物的撞击声在寂静的室内比炸雷还响，他开始怀疑自己是不是把最近几年的眼泪都预支了，怎么还是眼眶刺痛又发热。

两条赤裸的腿很快就暴露在空气中，他颇有些豁出去的意思，接着很快就将内裤也脱了，然后曲着腿，把两根手指含进了嘴里，用舌头舔舐着将它们打湿，直到足够可以用来润滑。

眼见二世将腿打开，两根被他含得湿漉漉的手指虽然颤抖，但很快就摸到了后穴的穴口处，借着性器上滑落下来的黏液一起，慢慢将指头插了进去。亚历山大的表情没什么太大变化，但他很快便往对方那边靠近了一些。

自己扩张时二世不得不闭上眼睛，不去想自己在做什么，也不想是谁在看着自己，以便抛开羞耻心，但曾经的记忆却不断地涌上来：年少的自己，属于另一个英灵的身体，坚实的拥抱，体温滚烫，解开他的衣服摩擦他的皮肤，好像每一下都在种下火苗，等到那根巨大的硬物插到他身体里时，一起开始燃烧，把他拖进爱和欲望的地狱里，永世不能超生。

插在体内的手指慢慢变成了三根，抽插的速度也越来越快，沉浸在半梦境半现实的男人哭着呻吟，修长的两条腿颤抖着并拢，将自己的手臂夹在中间挤压，湿漉漉的穴口痉挛着、收缩着，露出情动颜色。

二世现在的模样看上去天真又淫荡，表情委屈难耐，整个纤瘦的身体因为剧烈的快感而颤抖，不受控制地微微蜷缩，赤条条的腿绷着，被扩张开的后穴贪婪地吞吃着插在体内的手指，脚趾勾着身下的床单。

原本还有些瘫软的性器再次硬起来，随着颤抖的身体摇晃，等待着被爱抚后迎接高潮。但亚历山大不打算给二世这次机会，他直接凑上前去，握住他的脚踝将双腿分开，卡进去的同时将后穴咬着的手也抽了出来。

“不是说要教我吗，为什么老师自己玩起来了呢？”说着，亚历山大便将坚硬滚烫的龟头顶在了二世的会阴处，磨蹭几下后便往后穴里插，把对方所有刚想说的话都堵了回去。

充足的润滑后，小穴阴茎足够软，又热又湿，尽管入侵者的大小实在难以很快消化，但亚历山大却还是不断地往深处推。他的阴茎很快便贯穿他的身体，利剑刺破了脆弱的皮肉，虚弱又情动的声音从喉咙里被顶出来，就算是最细微的摩擦都变成了催情剂。

插到最深处后，亚历山大沉沉出了一口气，看着二世恍惚的脸，将性器往外抽了几分，把他两条腿捞起，然后狠狠地操了进去。紧窒的肠壁被粗暴地撑开，黏腻的汁水被榨取出来，水声响起。

“啊啊……”抑制不住地呻吟出声，从低沉渐渐拔高，变了调，听着甚至有些妩媚意味，二世抬眼，透过模糊的视线看向亚历山大，那双眼睛，然后接受他的吻，感觉自己是干燥的木柴，正在被点燃，直到化作灰烬。

两人的身体纠缠在一起，王的阴茎打开臣子的后穴，囊袋打在臀肉上，结合处被带进带出的淫水也被打得啪啪响，怀中的人体内仿佛有一个子宫，渐渐将肉棒紧紧吸住，肠肉慢慢用力绞紧，像在吮吸。

下身不断地抽插着，亚历山大不打算让二世的上半身闲着，隔着那层衬衣便伸手去摸他的乳头，借着布料的摩擦用力揉捏，听到模糊的哭腔之后也不曾放轻力道，反而更多地用指腹去擦乳尖，直到手中的两个肉粒都硬挺起来。

肉穴深处被两重快感积压着，粗硬的阴茎不断地操干，乳肉也被毫不留情地蹂躏，二世连呻吟和喘息都变得断断续续，体内不断痉挛，一股股射出稀薄精液时满脸失神。

沉浸在高潮中的甬道绞得死紧，穴口细碎地挤出些黏腻液体，臀肉被打得湿红。亚历山大暂时动不了，便抬起二世的下巴，去咬他颤抖不已的脖颈，想把牙齿嵌入血肉里，听他疼痛却又难以自拔的哭泣。

直到怀中的躯体渐渐趋于平静，他才试着动了动有半截露在外面的性器，抽出到只剩龟头，带出些许被操到烂红的肠肉，然后一下就插到了最深处。

稀薄的精液掉在二世的黑衬衣上，化开小片污渍。他短时间内已经没办法再勃起，但后穴却还是诚实地接受着性爱的快感。当体内的阴茎往外撤，他感觉到了深处不知满足的空虚和抽痛，但是亚历山大再猛地操到底，用坚硬的性器拓开满是汁水的肠壁，碾过敏感的前列腺时，他连哭叫都发不出来，只能绷着身体无声地大口喘息，心脏好像都快要跳出胸膛。

上身的衣服被粗暴的方式解开，可惜二世根本没有力气去反抗或者驳斥，屁股里的东西把他操到不知今夕何夕，脑子也不清醒，只能由着亚历山大变着花样玩他的乳头，指腹和指甲在乳晕上搔弄，时而又两指并拢用力揉搓，刻意用力的按压感觉是想要榨出奶水。

收手之后留下胸膛上两粒红肿的乳尖，再揉搓恐怕就要破皮，他以为这已经足够羞耻了，但亚历山大好像不打算就这么轻易放过他，拖抱着把他抵在墙上，俯身将一侧的乳头含进嘴里，故意像个想要喝奶的婴孩一样，狠狠地吸了一口。

“……！”  
彻底被搞到浑身瘫软，二世一双手也因为无力而垂下，最后的抵抗都被镇压，如果忽略还一直在操他的阴茎，他看上去真会像个在喂奶的哺乳期母亲。  
当一边乳头被舔到湿淋淋了，亚历山大才悠悠抬起头来，在他的嘴边亲了一口，双眼发亮地看着他：“来之前我已经问过御主了，今晚老师不用加班，我们的时间还很长。”都不需要去揣测什么言下之意，这句话的意思已经明晃晃地摆在台面上了。

这句话说完，亚历山大便闭了嘴，放缓抽插的速度，把龟头抵在二世的前列腺处摩擦，又将另一边乳头含进嘴里。  
强烈的快感源源不断地从后穴里传出来，被啃咬吮吸的乳肉又疼又麻，大脑皮层都随之震颤不止，已经射无可射的阴茎微微疼痛，腰也软到必须要靠对方支撑，二世终于还是没有忍住，哭泣着开口哀求：“不、呜……不要了……射不出来了……”

“射不出精液来的话，就射点其他东西吧。”语气轻松的回答了二世的话，亚历山大将对方的身体侧压在了床上，抬起他的一条腿，再次把阴茎又深又重地顶进去，然后便被高热的小穴紧紧得吸住寸步难行。  
男人的身体绷到僵直，两瓣臀肉像是受了刺激一样绷紧又放松，因为左手忙于支撑身体，他只好用右手捂住嘴，偏头让长发遮住自己不堪的表情，一边被操一边浑身战栗地射出了尿液。

二世哭得比之前还要凶，整张脸都被泪水爬满，他甚至哽咽着想要把身体缩起来，可亚历山大的力气根本不是他能抗衡的，只能被压着让凶器继续在他体内进出，他没办法对他生气，委屈得要死，却又被操得连魂都要丢了。

片刻后，哭声渐歇，亚历山大这才又凑上去，一边舔二世的眼泪一边亲他，撒娇似的不断低声叫他老师，直到他停下哽咽重新将双手环上自己的脖颈，这才去亲他的嘴，抱紧了在他体内射精。


End file.
